Seven Sentences
by Krazy007
Summary: Seventeen of many moments Rose knew she was in love. Oneshot.


_Seventeen Sentences_

**#01: Water Bottles **

There was something about the way he never failed to have extra water for her after their morning lessons, every time. Even when she forgot hers on purpose.

**#02: Stolen**

Rose could never forget walking into his dorm that day and instead of finding him, she stumbled upon a photo of her, pinned to the lower corner of his mirror. She was smiling in a rare moment of sunlight, carefree, and only one other person had this picture: her.

**#03: Candy **

It was the mints or little candy bars she'd find after an especially stressful, hard day waiting for her outside her dorm that made her secretly melt.

**#04: Struggle **

There were sometimes—rare instances—where she had flipped her hair or leaned a little too close to him during movements that she saw that spark of struggle in his dark eyes, that maybe fighting this was as hard for him too.

**#05: Trip **

There were times she would accidentally fumble or trip over mats, bags, or even her own feet and he was always there to grab her elbow, and steady her, sometimes holding on longer than really needed.

**#06: CD**

She had only told him once how much she liked some 80's hair bands and not even a day later did he have a mixed CD ready, going on and on about guns or roses or something. She listened to it almost every night ever since.

**#07: Jealousy **

She never thought it could be possible, but they were times, more often than not, when she waved or smiled at Adrian as he passed during practice, and he would get this grimace on his face and make her do ten more crunches, for no real reason.

**#08: Jacket **

No matter where there were, who they were with, or the time, he would always give her his jacket when she shivered just a little bit, _always_.

**#09: Help **

In one of those rare times that she actually when to the library, of course the book she needed had to be on the highest possible shelf. And there he was, Western novel in hand, reaching up and getting it for her.

**#10: Fake**

She never thought about his acting skills, but when she walked into the lobby and he suddenly leaned in, smiling a little too big and bright at Tasha, she wondered for the first time.

**#11: Accent**

She loved it. The way it laced into every syllable, breathed through her name, and especially its thickness when he cursed a word she couldn't understand.

**#12: Understanding**

She tried to not think about Mason often, but it did happen sometimes, when she couldn't help but remember his adoring eyes or mischievous smile. Her throat would dry and chest would ache, but then she'd feel his hand on her back or shoulder, bringing her back to reality, his touch warm and full of understanding.

**#13: Cry**

She'd never tell a soul, as long as she lives, about finding him in the practice room on her day off, a silent tear on his cheek, whispering "Happy birthday, Ivan".

**#14: Glow**

It was the way in all the darkness and heat of that small cabin, his eyes glowed, never looking away from her own, that made her weak in the knees.

**#15: Crackle **

Call her masochistic, but she loved the way how when he got angry or frustrated, demanding her to leave him alone, that he didn't feel anything anymore; his eyes would crackle with all the emotion in the world.

**#16: First **

He was the first person to believe in her, the first boy she had sex with, the first person she said "I love you" to, the first to break her heart, and the first person she saw when they announced her innocence and freedom, reflecting the relief she felt.

**#17: Tremble **

He had said those words, those _damn _words, and she now knew why. It didn't stop the pain any less and he knew that. But when they hugged and he trembled in her arms, whispering his apologies, it helped. A lot.

* * *

**Hey! Did everyone miss me? I know you did! Ha, just kidding. But I did miss being on here and all my amazing readers/reviewers. This is something I've been dying to try for a while after reading something similar on livejournal, so please tell me what you think of it. In case you're wondering, #15-17 all happened after Spirit Bound and those "damn words" are obviously "love fades. mines has" blah blah. Don't you just hate that? I know I do. **

**Anyway, only 23 more days til the wonderful Last Sacrifice. I hope I'm not the only one praying for a DimkaRoza reunion? _Review for me, babyyy! _**


End file.
